


Volar alto, volar lejos.

by frozenyogurt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Laurel-centric, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El problema no es que Oliver esté muerto. Tampoco que Sara lo esté. El problema es que hayan muerto juntos, mintiéndole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volar alto, volar lejos.

**Author's Note:**

> Porque a veces Arrow no le hace justicia a Laurel y estoy demasiado encariñada con el personaje <3 Dixit. Spoilers para The Return. Más o menos.

El problema no es que Oliver esté muerto. Tampoco que Sara lo esté.

 

El problema es que hayan muerto juntos, mintiéndole. Laurel se repite lo mismo una y otra vez mientras contempla aquella fotografía que se tomaron juntas ella y Sara la última Navidad. Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando la estrella contra la pared, sólo escucha la puerta abrirse de golpe. Oye la voz de su madre a lo lejos, un ruido vacío que no consigue calmarla.

 

Muertos. Su novio y su hermana.  Sus personas más queridas, dos de los pilares de su pequeño universo. Juntos. En el fondo del océano, donde nunca tendrán una tumba adonde pueda ir a preguntarles por qué. 

 

Sabe que no debe, pero no deja de preguntarse qué tanto se burlaron de ella. Qué tanto rieron a su costa antes que el mar se abriera bajos sus pies.

 

_“Dinah Laurel Lance. Siempre tan crédula. Nunca se va a dar cuenta. Sólo unos días. No lo notará. Ingenua.”_

 

Se duerme con esos pensamientos, mientras su corazón se encoge, ennegreciéndose de rabia. No deja de preguntarse por qué.

 

**

 

Es difícil. Mucho. Hay momentos en los que cada bocanada de aire le cuesta. Pero quizás lo más duro es estar frente a una tumba vacía que lleva el nombre de su hermana. Sus padres la visitan todos los días, Laurel casi nunca, hay algo en ella que se lo impide.

 

Hoy está leyendo el nombre de Sara, una y otra vez, sin saber si tiene ganas de gritar enfurecida o dejarse vencer por el llanto. No lo sabe, luego de lo sucedido la barrera de lo que está bien o lo que está mal se vuelve muy difusa.

 

Piensa en qué haría si tuviese a Sara justo frente a ella. Puede imaginársela perfectamente, con su largo pelo rubio, su risa, ese gesto que hacía para decirle que no se agobiara tanto con los problemas. Su hermana pequeña. A quien abrazaba en las noches de tormenta. La que estuvo ahí en primera fila para aplaudir en su graduación de secundaria. La chica que se subió en ese yate con Oliver.

 

Lo peor, lo más paradójico de todo, es que la echa de menos.

                                                                                           

Quiere verla. Sólo una vez más. Quiere verla aunque sólo sea para propinarle una bofetada.

 

**

 

—¿Qué es eso?

 

—Es una invitación.

 

Tommy lo dice en un tono ingenuo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Laurel pone los ojos en blanco. La invitación está sobre la mesa del teléfono y ella no se atreve a tomarla, porque sabe lo que significa. No ha salido desde el funeral de Sara, enfocada en los estudios, en las peleas cada vez más frecuentes de sus padres, en las latas de cerveza acumulándose lentamente en la nevera de la cocina.

 

No sabe si está preparada para el mundo real otra vez.

 

—Sé lo que es, Tommy, pero…

 

—Es una de esas aburridas reuniones benéficas, a la que tengo que ir obligatoriamente. Y si tengo que pasar toda una noche entre viejos ricachones, pensé que te gustaría compartir la tortura conmigo.

 

Laurel no le mira, no tiene que hacerlo para saber que tiene esa sonrisa del millón de dólares que convencería a cualquiera. Como ella le conoce mejor que eso, se cruza de brazos, mientras niega con la cabeza.

 

—Puedes conseguirte a alguien mejor. Alguien que encaje en un mini vestido y zapatos de diez centímetros. Paso, Merlyn…— dice, todavía sin mirarlo.

 

Por eso no se da cuenta cuándo Tommy coloca una mano sobre su hombro, cómo se inclina lo bastante para que su perfume cosquillee en la punta de su nariz. Laurel no dice nada, pero esta vez alza la vista hasta él.

 

—Te mereces un respiro. Sólo uno, no seas tan dura contigo.

 

Hay algo en su tono, quizás la forma en que se le quiebra la voz en las últimas dos palabras, que la convence. Laurel suspira hondo y se muerde el labio inferior, repasando mentalmente cuál maldito vestido tiene para usar esa noche. Pero asiente y Tommy vuelve a sonreír, como hace siempre cada vez que gana una partida.

 

**

 

Se repite todos los días que los problemas de sus padres son sólo de sus padres. Pero cada pelea, cada reclamo se convierten en una daga que la cercena por dentro. Lento, muy lento. No es sólo problema de sus padres, puede que en un principio comenzara así pero termina por hundirla a ella también. Ya no lleva la cuenta de todas las veces que su madre se va dando un portazo o su padre destapa una lata de cerveza.

 

Conforme pasan los días se da cuenta que lo realmente difícil no es la muerte de Sara, sino son ellos tres, los que quedan. Cómo sobrevivir a su ausencia sin que eso acabe matándolos a todos. Es como si con la partida de Sara aquel norte que los mantenía unidos como familia estuviera desvaneciéndose lentamente. Al principio se miente a sí misma, se dice que esto lo pueden superar y que sólo hace falta que pongan todos de su parte.

 

Se estrella contra la realidad el día que ve a su madre abofetear a su padre. Dinah Drake siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte, en toda su infancia Laurel no recuerda una sola ocasión en que su madre se haya callado su opinión. Pero nunca perdiendo el control de esa forma, nunca agrediendo a su padre.

 

Intercambian una mirada rápida, en silencio, mientras Quentin se tambalea apoyado en el sofá. Laurel mira a su madre como si fuera la primera vez que la ve. Se queda estática en la misma posición hasta que ella se marcha, ni siquiera hace ademán de detenerla o de fijarse en su padre.

 

Algo vibra en su costado y tarda en darse cuenta que es su teléfono. Un mensaje. No tiene que desbloquear la pantalla para saber de quién se trata.

 

_“¿Un café a las seis?”_

Tommy. La primera sonrisa sincera del día. De la semana.

 

Todavía escucha a su padre gritar cuando imita los pasos de su madre y se va dando un portazo.

 

**

 

—Entonces te perderé por Boston— Tommy baja la mirada, no es un tono de pregunta y Laurel se siente un poco culpable. Sólo un poco.

 

—Sólo es una entrevista de trabajo, no significa que tengo el puesto— se encoge de hombros, con la taza de café entre las manos, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

 

Pero sabe que no lo consigue, la mirada sombría de Tommy es suficiente para darse cuenta que es real. Que tiene una entrevista de trabajo en Boston en un par de días y que puede que sea una oportunidad (una de verdad) para ponerle fin a todo esto. Es un bufete importante, y Laurel sabe que está apostando todo al caballo ganador.

 

—Lo tienes todo. Te van a querer apenas tomes asiento, y no estoy exagerando— lo cierto es que hay tanta firmeza en las palabras de Tommy que Laurel se ríe nerviosa, encogiéndose un poco en el asiento. Lo mira a los ojos y no sabe cómo decirle lo extraño que es tener todavía a alguien que crea en ella. Que la mire como si realmente valiese la pena.

 

De verdad que quiere decírselo, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta. No sabe cómo, así que se calla, simulando beber más de su café.

 

—Deja que te lleve al aeropuerto.

 

La propuesta la toma por sorpresa, con los ojos bien abiertos y la taza a punto de escurrirse de sus manos. No tiene que preguntar si está hablando en serio, conoce a Tommy lo suficiente para ahorrarse esa pregunta tan cliché.

 

—Tommy, no tienes por qué…

 

—No es molestia. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo permiso, sólo fingía hacerlo para no ocasionarte conflictos— no se da cuenta cuando la mano de Tommy se desliza sobre la mesa, tomando con firmeza su muñeca. Es un gesto muy simple, pero es suficiente para que Laurel sepa que es una batalla perdida. Aprieta los labios en un intento por reprimir una sonrisa, pero asiente.

 

Tommy sonríe, con hoyuelos en las mejillas y Laurel siente que ya lo está echando de menos.

 

**

 

Cuando vuelve de Boston, ni siquiera le sorprende encontrar a su madre entre maletas. Laurel se queda apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, mientras observa a Dinah Drake echar ropa, cremas, zapatos dentro de una enorme maleta. Ninguna de las dos dice nada durante largo rato, aunque lo curioso es que a ella el silencio no le parece incómodo en lo absoluto. De alguna forma la escena que tiene frente a sus ojos es lógica, encaja con todas las peleas que ha presenciado durante meses.

 

Quizás la Laurel de semanas atrás le preguntaría a su madre por qué se va. Por qué abandona, por qué no se da una última oportunidad. Pero la Laurel que tuvo esa entrevista de trabajo fuera de Starling City no puede reclamarle ni una sola cosa a su madre. ¿Cómo podría?

 

—¿Vas a quedarte en algún hotel?

 

—No. Me voy unos días a Central City, por lo pronto me quedo con una amiga. Te dejaré su teléfono— Dinah le sonríe, es un gesto cálido pero no intenta acercarse, quizás midiendo las reacciones de Laurel.

 

—Estuve en Boston. Creo que tengo el trabajo— dice de repente, todavía sin moverse de la puerta. Ninguna de las dos dice nada por largos minutos, hasta que finalmente Laurel consigue valor para vocalizar aquello que la está molestando— ¿No crees que es un poco ridículo? Cuando decidí estudiar leyes era porque quería ayudar a la gente. Quería hacer algo bueno por la ciudad y ahora estoy buscando trabajo en una firma de abogados que sólo está buscando ganar casos para sus clientes— lleva pensando en eso un par de días. Tommy le dijo que no tenía importancia, que a veces cambiábamos nuestras decisiones pero eso no quería decir que fuéramos peores personas por ello.

 

No se da cuenta cuando su madre se acerca a ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

 

—Estos últimos meses llevo pensando mucho tantas cosas. En que quizás no he sido la mejor madre para ti, ni tampoco para Sara. Que quizás a ti te enseñé a volar alto, pero no necesariamente volar lejos— la mira a los ojos, y sigue sonriendo. La mano continúa en su hombro, presionando cada vez con más firmeza— si Starling City te queda pequeña no dudes en volar muy lejos, Laurel. Quizás es lo mejor que te puede pasar, volar lejos y no mirar atrás— no son las palabras que esperaba de su madre, pero quizás sí son las que necesita.

 

Laurel sonríe, casi conteniendo la respiración y echa los brazos al cuello de Dinah, como cuando era pequeña y corría hacia ella cuando la veía aparecer por la puerta. Se siente bien, en paz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

—Te echaré una mano con las maletas, mamá.

 

**

 

—¿Tommy te dijo?

 

—Aunque lo negara no ibas a creerme, así que ¿para qué?— Thea todavía tiene esa sonrisa contagiosa, esa actitud de que puede comerse el mundo de un mordisco. Hay mucho de Oliver en ella, especialmente cuando se ríe. Laurel la observa y recuerda entonces por qué no la frecuenta tan seguido como le gustaría.

 

Sigue doliendo.

 

—Me voy en unos días, ya encontré apartamento que era lo más importante, lo demás se irá improvisando en el camino— se encoge de hombros, cada vez que lo repite en voz alta es reafirmar su decisión, sentirse más segura, más tranquila. Aunque vea reproche en la mirada de su padre, le afecta cada vez menos.

 

Thea vierte kétchup en una esquina del plato, untando una de las papas fritas para luego llevársela a la boca. Sin poder evitarlo, piensa que Oliver era el tipo opuesto de persona: echaba el kétchup sobre todas las papas fritas.

 

—Diría que te echaré de menos, pero en lugar de eso ya tengo excusa para visitar Boston. Bueno, eso si mamá me da permiso, pero creo que si convenzo a Tommy que vayamos juntos no va a negarse. ¡Es el plan perfecto!— Thea sigue sonriendo, de repente es como si nada hubiese cambiado. Como si Oliver estuviera a punto de aparecer por la entrada del restaurante y ella recibiese un mensaje de su hermana avisándole que llegará tarde a casa.

 

Se imagina a ambas en Boston, divirtiéndose, casi como si hubieran seguido adelante.

 

**

 

—Hasta aquí llego. Aunque todavía puedo comprar un boleto a cualquier parte para que me dejen pasar aduanas. ¿Cómo crees que esté el clima en Alaska?— Tommy juega con su celular, fingiendo que está en la página de la aerolínea y Laurel quiere decirle lo estúpido que es. Pero al final no dice nada y se empina para darle un beso en la mejilla, echándole los brazos al cuello para despedirse con un abrazo.

 

Laurel se despidió de su madre un par de días atrás, en un viaje relámpago a Central City, así que Tommy es la única persona que fue a despedirla al aeropuerto. Se aferra un poco más a él, esforzándose en no pensar en la ausencia de su padre. Todavía escucha sus palabras hirientes, pero también la frase que ella respondió antes de cerrar la puerta.

 

_“Lamento mucho no ser Sara, papá.”_

La última imagen que tiene de su padre es la expresión de sorpresa, los ojos enrojecidos y los labios balbuceando frases que ya no alcanzaron sus oídos.

 

—Ya es hora ¿no?

 

Asiente y se separa de Tommy, tomando el mango de su equipaje de mano. Él aún tiene una mano en su cintura y Laurel alza la vista, dedicándole una sonrisa. Quiere decirle muchas cosas, pero hay algo en la mirada de Tommy que consigue intimidarla lo suficiente para que las palabras se atasquen en su garganta.

 

—Cuídate.

 

—Cuídate tú, Tommy Merlyn— su voz se quiebra al final y le da otro abrazo, esta vez más rápido, sólo por hacer algo con su cuerpo en lugar de llorar. Le sonríe lo mejor que puede y echa a rodar su equipaje, dirigiéndose a la zona de abordaje.

 

La última imagen que tiene de Starling City es Tommy agitando la mano en el aire, despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa. Laurel no se da cuenta que está llorando hasta que la aeromoza le pide su tiquete de avión y le pregunta si está bien. Se pasa una mano por su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas descuidadamente antes de asegurarle que sí, que está bien.

 

Todo está bien.

 

Lo estará, pondrá todo su empeño en ello.

 

**

 

Un par de años más tarde, de regreso en Starling City, Laurel recordará las palabras de su madre.

 

Observa en la pantalla del televisor las noticias de última hora. Relee una y otra vez el nombre de Oliver, sin poder creérselo. Oliver Queen vive y de repente se da cuenta que lleva odiando una tumba vacía durante cinco años inútilmente. Lo primero que hace es reírse, sin importar lo que pueda pensar la gente a su alrededor.

 

Volar alto, no es lo mismo que volar lejos. Lo sabe ahora, mientras se ríe sin ganas.

 

Cinco años después, es como volver al punto de partida.


End file.
